Fiesta blanca para dos
by Kat Harley
Summary: Por diecisiete años, Candy y Terry han vivido evitándose y poco a poco han perdido todo rastro del otro. Después de ese tiempo, las cosas cambian. Susana, la esposa de Terry ha muerto y con ella se han ido el miedo y las reservas. ¿Se reencontrarán? Entérate. CandyXTerry y otras parejas de la serie animada. Warning: Lemon moderado, situaciones adultas.


_Disclaimer: Candy Candy o sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia es mía._

_Warning: La historia, al desarrollarse en la adultez de los protagonistas, es posible que contenga lemon moderado._

_Este fanfic tiene dedicatoria. Nan, tengo la sospecha de que la razón por la que esperabas que publicase este fanfic en particular es que nosotros también, al pasar años separados, dejamos de conocernos un poco y a través de esto tratas de entender mi parte de esa historia. Quiero que sepas que en este momento para mí el reconocerte es uno de los procesos más difíciles en mi vida, pero mis sentimientos continúan, si no intactos, sí firmes. Mi amor ha persistido pese a las tormentas y se sostiene por sí mismo en la eternidad. Te amo._

_El título del fanfic es el del capítulo 45 de la serie animada. La razón por la que lo elegí es que hay un concepto muy familiar en mi vida, llamado "El día blanco" que identifiqué inmediatamente con la trama que quiero desarrollar. "Fiesta blanca para dos" significa para mí la celebración pura de un sentimiento libre, concentrado, perfecto, pero que tuvo que ser reprimido y oculto por el mundo; que avergonzaba al mundo pero no a los protagonistas. Esta historia forma parte de un final feliz que deseo darle a Candy, por la sencilla razón de que crecí literalmente con ella, viví con ella, sufrí y lloré sus penas y reí y me alegré con y por ella en sus momentos felices. Es una serie que, en lo personal, me hizo sentir que pese a las dificultades, nunca deberíamos perder la capacidad de aprender de los demás y ser mejores personas para sí mismos y para el mundo y quise, después de muchísimos años de idear un planteamiento coherente, publicarlo al fin. El nombre de este capítulo hace alusión a la relación de Terry con Susana, por quien es evidente que jamás sintió amor verdadero._

_Espero lo disfruten._

_..._

_Capítulo I: Loveless_

_-Candice White Andrey-_

Anthony.

Pocas veces pienso en cómo habría sido mi vida si hubiera vivido.

Creo que porque de haber vivido, habría sido un escándalo familiar que eligiera casarse conmigo, aunque creo, que aún pequeños como éramos, todos sabían qué habría perfectamente pasado sin esperar a que pasara el tiempo.

Y si pienso en eso, más me hubiera valido no pensarlo habiendo vivido. A mí tampoco me agrada la idea de pensar en cuan difícil hubiera sido.

No me alegro de que muriera, por supuesto. La muerte de Anthony fue un golpe que aún hoy no puedo digerir. Por supuesto soy menos impulsiva y dulce que entonces, pero sin duda Anthony fue importante para mí y no es una opción para mí olvidarlo.

Patricia es la trabajadora social en el hospital donde soy Jefe de Enfermeras. No se ha casado y no creo que lo haga. ¿Cómo es que volví a dejar el Hogar de Pony? Soy un alma libre. Es así de sencillo.

La señorita Pony murió dos años después de que yo volviera y la hermana María se quedó completamente a cargo del Hogar. Al irme yo y por órdenes de Albert, la tía abuela Elroy hizo el traspaso de los bienes que me correspondían como hija adoptiva abriendo una especie de fideicomiso. Viajé, contribuí a la caridad, me alejé de Estados Unidos, sobre todo de Indiana y claro, de Nueva York. Broadway está allí. Y por ende, Terry Grandchester.

Han pasado casi veinte años desde que Terry se casara con Susana Marlowe.

¿Por qué lo dejé a merced de alguien que no pensaba en su felicidad sino en la propia?

"No me quites a Terry", dijo aquel día.

Me reprocho día con día el no haberle dicho que no puedes quitarle a alguien algo que no le pertenece.

Yo no me robé a nadie, no me trataba de llevar a la fuerza el amor de Terry, porque el amor de Terry era mío. Creo que entonces yo continuaba siendo ingenua y era incapaz de verlo. Fue fácil renunciar porque, después de todo, siempre tuve que renunciar a todo.

Annie, ser una dama, Anthony al morir, tener una familia, ser quien deseaba ser y… Terry.

Ahora entiendo que por alegre que pueda ser, por contenta, agradecida y satisfecha que pueda estar, siempre existirá ese hueco, ese lugar que Terry ocupa en mí que es mayor al que ocupan el resto de mis pensamientos.

Terry tocando la armónica… Terry golpeando a Neil Leagan por molestarme… Terry ebrio equivocando mi habitación con la suya… Terry actuando… Terry dolido por el rechazo de su padre y las eternas dudas de su madre…

Terry… Siempre Terry.

_-Terrence Graham Grandchester Baker-_

Candy.

En diecisiete años, seis meses y doce días, he pagado cada uno de mis pecados.

Con seguridad, el más grande fue casarme con Susana.

Dios me perdone, Candy, _por fin se ha muerto . _

Por fin reposa, seguramente en el cielo con tu bien amado Anthony.

Alguna vez recuerdo haber pensado que a un inocente se le puede hacer feliz con muy poco, y realmente yo no tuve que dar nada de mí a Susana, porque siempre le bastó que estuviese pendiente de sus terapias, de sus medicamentos, de estar en mis noches libres a su lado leyendo para ella. Susana no pidió más porque sabía que no había nada qué pedir.

_Juro por Dios que de haberme pedido algo, me habría divorciado de ella y habría salido a buscarte sin importar la reputación de mi madre como actriz, el noble título de mi padre ni ninguna otra convención social_.

He vivido el infierno, Candy, porque desde el lejano día que realmente pudimos compartir un momento, tú dentro y yo fuera del granero del Real Colegio San Pablo, gracias a ésa malhabida Elisa Leagan, no he podido cruzar una palabra contigo de nuevo.

_Me pregunto si aún estás viva._

Tal vez estás casada, con una cara de jovencita pequeña y pecosa, con ligeras arrugas alrededor de tus ojos verdes. _Grandes y hermosos ojos verdes que no me miran._

¿Qué habrá sido de ti?

Tal vez sólo estás en el mundo.

¿Cómo puedo encontrarte? ¿Cómo puedo saber si continúas con vida?

Quizá en el Hogar de Pony, alguno de los nuevos niños o la misma señorita Pony puedan decirme algo sobre ti.

Candy… Si supieras cuánto he tenido que esperar para verte otra vez.

Pero ni siquiera me he detenido por eso. No dudo que Susana lo supiera y al fin después de toda la agonía que sufrió después de aquel accidente en los ensayos, terminara muriendo para librarme de ella porque sabía que yo sería incapaz de traicionar mi palabra.

Fueron unos diecisiete años muy largos.

Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar si te encuentro y estás frente a mí.

Tengo que ir a Indiana.

_Tengo que encontrarte._

_..._

_Un momento feliz, reservado para los que aman._

_Espero sus reviews, muchas gracias por leer!_

_Kat~_


End file.
